


Шах и мат

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [19]
Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Chess, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Introspection, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Пешка (сущ.) — самая слабая шахматная единица.





	Шах и мат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157151) by [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Лилинетт.

Лайла Миллер ненавидела быть пешкой.

А именно такая в конечном счёте ей досталась роль. Это было ясно и безо всех загруженных ей в голову знаний о будущем. Она — крошечная фигурка на доске, не имеющая ценности, пока не окажется в нужном месте в нужное время.

Другие считали её особенной. Пусть занозой. Пусть чудачкой. Пусть ребёнком. Но особенной. Она много чего знала. Другие думали, что это её дар. Другие видели в ней сильную фигуру — ладью, или слона, или коня. Она не была всемогущей, все знали, что и у неё есть слабости, но её всё равно считали способной выстоять против врага.

Они ничего не понимали.

У Лайлы не было выбора. Она знала, что должно случиться, и знала, как следует направить события в нужное русло. Если бы она не справилась, если бы что-то изменила, если бы не смогла оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время — могло произойти что угодно. Будущее, которое ей было предназначено, то, что она помнила в своих кошмарах, могло никогда не наступить.

И если бы это случилось, кто знает, насколько бы всё изменилось?

Вся её жизнь была парадоксом. Одного неверного движения достаточно, чтобы уничтожить всё достигнутое ранее. Приходилось быть осторожной. Делать то, что от неё ожидалось, по одному крошечному шажку за раз, всегда в нужную сторону. Иначе весь мир мог измениться. Шаг не в ту сторону — и вот король под ударом, и уже не отмотать назад ошибки, что привели к этому.

Лайла не просила, чтобы её втягивали в эту игру. Она не просила о власти над чужой жизнью и смертью. Она не просила, чтобы её версия из будущего вернулась назад во времени и передала ей знания о том, что должно произойти. Она не просила, чтобы действия Алой Ведьмы вовлекли её в самую гущу событий супергеройского мира.

Она была пешкой. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Однако каждая пешка может стать ферзём. Нужно лишь проявить настойчивость, добраться, минуя врагов, до другого края доски. Для этого требуются удача, и мастерство, и время — но Лайла видела будущее. К счастью или несчастью, у неё было в распоряжении всё время мира.

Её губы дрогнули, уголок рта чуть приподнялся. Не совсем радостное выражение, не совсем хмурое, но вполне в её духе. Она знала, что готовит будущее, и знала, в какую цену встанет добраться до конца доски и не потерять всё. Но она устала быть пешкой.

Может, настало время задуматься о том, чтобы стать ферзём.

 _Шах_.


End file.
